Amethyst, The Puss in Boots
by Burgundy Beauty
Summary: "A rather remarkable cat helps a young man find true love with a beautiful princess and saves the kingdom from a great evil." A Steven Universe Puss in Boots story. (Greg U./Rose Quartz) I do not own any of the Steven Universe characters in this story but I do own this parody. Animal abuse warning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: That's right, the long hiatus is finally over. Updates weekly for this one while I also work on other stories. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment.

* * *

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Dymond, there was an old miller who was returning home after a long day in the village. It was already dark, the miller was on his cart that was being pulled by his only donkey, and his only source of light was a lit lantern that hung on a hook.

The travel was rather peaceful until he heard a loud commotion behind him, he turned his head and saw another cart rushing towards him. He didn't get a good look at the driver because they were wearing a hood and they kept snapping a whip at the horse pulling the cart, which was covered with a drape.

The stranger whirled past the miller's cart at such speed that the miller feared that he would be toppled over. He yelled and cursed at the stranger driver but the stranger did not stop. Suddenly, the stranger's cart hit a pitfall in the road and a box fell out of the back-left corner of the cart because that side was not tied down properly but the stranger kept on going.

The miller noticed the box and was curious as to what he should do. As the miller's cart slowly approached the box, the miller stopped his donkey and, taking the lantern with him, the old miller hopped off his seat. Upon closer inspection, the old miller saw that the box was made of iron, it had a small caged opening on one side, and there was an inscription on another side of the box.

=Amethyst, F-5 C-8XM=

 _'_ _What on earth?'_ the old miller wondered. But then his thoughts were interrupted by a small noise.

"Meow"

The old miller whirled his head. _'What was that?'_ he thought.

"Meow!"

There it was again... then a thought accord to him and brought his light to the small opening of the iron box. When he looked inside, he saw two glowing eyes looking back at him. At first, he thought it was a frightful beast but then he took a second look and saw that the thing in the box was, in actuality, a small kitten. The old miller was astonished to see such a little kitten in such a state, he decided then and there to take the kitten home with him.

When he got home to his mill, the miller took a hammer from his toolbox and tried to break the iron lock that kept the box closed. Soon the box was opened and he saw the kitten scooting away from the opening in fear. The kitten hissed at the miller and made a sound that said, 'Back off! I may be small but I'll bite you if you get close'. But the miller was not afraid, instead, he smiled, he knew what he could do.

The old miller went to the pantry, got the milk and a saucer. He poured milk into the saucer and placed it on the table in front of the iron box for the kitten to see. Curiously the kitten pawed, slowly but surely, to the saucer and gave it a sniff. After an experimental lick, the kitten quickly drank it up and the old miller got a better look at the kitten now. She was small, with messy pale lavender fur on her body, and big, dark indigo eyes.

As the kitten continued to drink the milk, the old miller gave a small stroke on the kitten's back. The kitten reacted quickly to the touch and bit down on the miller's finger. It stung for a moment but otherwise, it was not painful, for the old miller's hands were rough and worn from years of labor. The kitten continued to bite down as hard as she was capable until she began to realize that the old miller wasn't fighting back or getting angry, he just smiled at her. The kitten then released her hold on his finger and started licking the small wound. This time when the old miller stroked the kitten's back, she was not afraid and she purred instead.

At that moment, the old miller decided to care for the kitten and he couldn't wait to show his son and nephew their new cat.

* * *

Five years went by and under the care of the old miller and his boys the cat, now known as Amethyst, grew up healthy and strong. Her pale lavender fur was so soft but occasionally messy with flour and the small dark purple spot on her chest took on the shape of a star. As young and as feral as she was, however, Amethyst wasn't the best mouse catcher which as it turned out was a bit of a problem at the mill.

The old miller had one son named Andy and a nephew named Greg.

Andy was a young man of 23 years with bisque colored skin and short blond hair. He was wearing an olive-colored tunic and a gray long-sleeved undershirt along with brown pants and black boots.

Greg was also a young man of 22 years but he had a more peach colored skin and long brown hair. He was wearing a dark brown tunic with blue pants and black boots. Greg loved playing music but his family suggested that it was a waste of time so he was sent to live with his uncle and cousin instead of spending the day lazing around with his guitar.

But today was rather sad because his uncle, the old miller, was on his deathbed and after a while, he died, and his family was greatly saddened by the loss. Then came the reading of his last will and testimony.

The will was written as such;

 _"_ _Firstly, I leave behind 14 copper coins with which I hope my son and nephew will split equally amongst themselves. Now to the separate items._

 _To my son, Andrew, I leave to you my mill which never fails to grind the best wheat into flour and I also leave you the hard-working donkey, who will more than earn his keep._

 _And lastly, to my nephew, Gregory, who has worked fairly well on the mill, I leave to you the family cat; Amethyst."_

"WHAT?!" Greg said in disbelief. "Is that really what it says?"

"Looks like it Greg," Andy said after he just read the will.

"Seriously?" Greg said. "I work here for almost a decade and when he dies, he leaves me the cat?"

"Hey, there's no need to be like that. You're still welcome to stay at the mill with me. We are family. We can run the mill together."

"But Andy, you know I don't want to be a miller all my life. You and my parents may be okay with it but I'm not."

"Oh, here we go again, Mister 'I'm better than this'. You are a Demayo Greg, and Demayo's come from a long line of millers because that's what we do best."

"Yeah exactly, I'm not saying I want to go against the family but come on Andy. Your father was a miller, my father is a miller, and his father and his father. When does the cycle end? I just know that there has to be more to life than being a miller and I'm not going to find it out here."

"What are you talkin' about?"

Greg sighed. "I wanted to wait till after the morning period to tell you that... I'm thinking of leaving the mill."

"Where will you go? Back to your parents?"

"No, I'm not going back there. I'm going to find different work."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Wait, let me guess. In music?"

"Maybe..." Greg mumbled.

"Greg..." Andy groaned. "Don't get me wrong you're really good on that guitar but you're not going to make a good living on it."

"I've already made up my mind, Andy. I'll just take my copper coins, the cat, a little bread and be on my way."

"Whoa whoa whoa... Let's not go crazy, you can't just leave. At least sleep on it first."

Greg was determined to leave but he knew Andy would find some reason to keep him at the mill. Andy was never a fan of change.

"Okay Andy, I'll sleep on it," Greg went back to the house and he spotted the cat, part of his dowry, sunbathing under the window. He went to pet her. "Hey Amethyst, wanna go on a little trip tonight?" he whispered.

* * *

Later that night, Greg was lying awake in bed, waiting. Andy snored loudly as usual so Greg knew his chance had come and quickly got dressed. He packed a loaf of bread, his copper coins, his guitar, and he grabbed Amethyst at the last minute. Before he went out the door, Greg left a note on the table for Andy.

 _"_ _Dear Andy,_

 _I've thought about it and I still want to be something more than just another miller in the family. I've only taken my share of the dowry and a loaf of bread. Maybe we'll see each other again someday._

 _Signed - Gregory DeMayo"_

...

All night long, Greg and his cat walked on the open road until eventually the human became too exhausted to go on any further.

"Maybe I should have waited till morning to set out," Greg said. "Ah well, what's done is done, right?" he asked the cat as if he expected her to answer. "Well we're just a few miles away from the village but I don't think I can go another step. Let's get some rest." Greg picked up the cat, placed her on his shoulders, and he climbed up a tree. When they got to a safe height of the tree, Greg slept in the nook and Amethyst simply watched her owner sleep for a while.

Eventually, the cat got bored and she went higher up the tree to see the moon. Back at the mill, Amethyst would always watch the moon in the night sky while the men slept. Tonight, the moon was full and a strange sensation came over the cat but she was used to it by now. It started with a tingling in her chest where the star mark was, then her whole body began to sparkle and jolt. It was a feeling similar to an adrenalin rush, giving her energy and make her brain run faster but the rushing feeling is usually there one moment and gone the next. Amethyst didn't mind though because soon, she thought, she could use this growing brain power to some good use. Amethyst returned to her owner and rested on her stomach across Greg's sleeping form.

* * *

The next morning, Greg woke up to Amethyst pawing at his face.

"Okay... okay, Amethyst. I'm awake." Greg said tiredly.

The cat jumped off her owner and started on her way down the tree with Greg following behind her. For a cat, she seemed to have no trouble climbing off trees. When he got to the ground, Greg reached into his pocket. He took out the small coin purse and checked for the seven coins.

"Hmmm. It's not much but it will have to do for now. C'mon, let's just hope that these copper coins will get us a room." Greg said.

The cat followed her owner to the village but before they reached the borders, Greg spotted something peculiar. Ahead of them, there was a tall tulip poplar and at the bottom of the tree, there was a short person attempting and failing to climb the tree. There was also a wheel barrel full off shoeboxes in various colors. The short stranger fell over and Greg came to help.

When Greg got closer he saw that the stranger was an old woman. She was short and elderly with wafer-gray hair done up in a large bun and tanned skin. She was wearing an acapulco-green robe and she had a cane.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Greg asked. Greg slowly helped the old woman back on her feet.

"Oh, thank you, young man." The old woman said. "I'm all right."

"I'm glad but if I may ask, why are you trying to climb this tree?"

"Because a pair of my loveliest shoes have gotten stuck in the tree. See?"

Greg looked up and saw a pair of small boots tied to one of the highest branches of the tulip poplar.

"Uhhh... how exactly did they get up there?" Greg asked.

"You probably won't believe me but as I was taking my shoes out for some air, those boots suddenly jumped out of my wheel barrel and hopped from the ground to the branches of the tree." The old woman explained.

Greg just gave the woman a confused look. "Okay..."

"Anyway, I've been trying to get them back but I'm afraid I'm just not strong enough to climb this tree. Do you think you can get them for me?" the old woman asked.

Greg said. "Sure, I'll get your shoes back. Mind watching my cat?" he asked pointing to the lavender cat.

Greg removed his bag and guitar strap from his shoulders and started climbing the tulip poplar. After a little difficulty, Greg had finally managed to get to the high branches, closer to the boots. When he got the boots, he found that they were even smaller up close, almost looked like a pair of baby shoes. Greg successfully climbed back down with the boots and when he got to the ground he handed the shoes back to the old woman.

"Here you go, ma'am. One pair of boots." Greg said.

"Oh, thank you again." The old woman said, taking the shoes. "And please call me Gunga."

"Okay, Gunga. Do you need any more help?"

"N'ah, you've done enough already. And now I shall help you."

"Ah no. You don't have to do that." Greg said. "I was just happy to help." Greg threw his bag back over his shoulders while Amethyst, meanwhile, returned to Greg's side.

"No no, young man. It wouldn't be right of me not returning a favor." Gunga said. Then the old woman went to her wheel barrel and picked out a purple shoebox. She slips the small mauve boots inside and hands the box to Greg. "Here you go. When you get as old as I am, you learn that sometimes even the most wondrous of things in this world can be found in small packages. Enjoy."

Greg was rather intrigued when he opened the box... but it defiantly wasn't what he expected. Inside was the small, dark mauve boots, a black belt with a large buckle and a mauve colored plumed hat with a long, white, and fluffy feather. The hat and belt were just as small as the boots and would in no way fit Greg at all.

"Uh... thank you, Gunga, but what am I-" Greg said, but when he looked up from the box he saw that the old woman and her wheel barrel were gone.

"Gunga? Gunga?!" Greg cried out but the old woman was nowhere to be seen. "Huh? Did you see where she went?" he asked Amethyst but she didn't answer. Greg hummed in thought as he placed the box on the ground as he went for his bag and guitar, when he looked back he saw the cat with the mauve boots in her teeth.

"What are you doing? You wanna try them on or something?" Greg chuckled at the idea. "Maybe later Amy, right now we need to get to the village." He took the shoes from the cat, placed them back in the box into his pack and started walking, Amethyst followed but was not happy.

By the afternoon, the two travelers had reached the village. Before they could do anything else, Greg had to find them a place to sleep for the night and he went to the nearest inn but it seemed they only had enough for just one night because it was very costly. Greg didn't want to spend most of their money at once so they tried somewhere else. By dusk, Greg and his cat were still without a place to stay but soon they settled for hiding in an abandoned stable on the outskirts of the village. Greg settled himself on a pile of straw and tried to make himself comfortable.

"Someplace huh?" Greg said.

Amethyst looked at him with disapproval.

"I know it's not much but it's something and that's enough for now. Its only temporary until I can get a job somewhere."

As the man was just starting to get settled, the lavender-colored cat went to make sure that they were alone by scurrying around the stable. Greg raised an eyebrow as he noticed his cat's behavior.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked. "Trying to perfect your mouse hunting?" he teased before chuckling.

"N'ah dude, just making sure we have a little privacy. We need to talk." Came a nasal voice.

When Greg heard the voice, he stopped chuckling and jumped to his feet.

"Who said that?!" Greg shrieked, he looks around for the source.

"Shhhh, calm down it was just me." The voice said.

"Me who?"

"Me down here."

Greg looked at the floor and only saw his cat Amethyst. He was confused at first but then a thought struck him.

"Did you- no... no, no. What am I thinking, cats don't talk." Greg said.

"Well I can and I just did, pal." Said the cat.

This time Greg saw the cat's mouth move and heard the words coming out but now he was too stunned to answer and dropped to his knees.

"Ok, now that I got your attention." Amethyst said.

"You're...- you can talk?!" Greg exclaimed, his mind still trying to process the situation.

"Yeah, we got that already. Now can we focus dude."

"You can talk..." he muttered.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Amethyst hissed, she jumped and swiped at his nose.

Greg fell back but otherwise, he didn't say another word.

"Good" Amethyst stated as she moved closer. "Listen dude, I know you're doing your best but let's be real here, your best isn't great, and we need more than just pocket change to live. Which is why I'm gonna help ya'."

"Um... help how?" Greg asked. Seeming a little calmer and open to the fact that his cat can talk.

"Just leave it to me but first let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we start my plan." Amethyst said. She curled up on a straw pile.

"Plan for what?"

"D'uh to make you rich and famous." Amethyst answered before she yawned. "G'night Greg." Amethyst whispered.

Greg wanted to ask more questions but the cat was already asleep. Deciding that there was nothing else he could do for tonight, Greg took a spot on one of the bigger straw stacks and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is; Chapter 2! Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think.

* * *

At the first rays of the morning sun, Amethyst was the first to wake up. She stretched out her paws and she noticed a mouse at the corner of the room. The lavender cat crouched and pounced on the little creature. The sound of frantic squeaking woke Greg and he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Amethyst... can you still talk?" Greg asked.

Just as Amethyst turned her head, the mouse had managed to escape and scurried into a hole in the wall.

"Yepp," Amethyst answered, rather annoyed.

"Okay, just wanted to be sure... but there's something I don't understand. Why haven't you talked before?"

"Eh, I didn't wanna." She brushed herself with her paws. "Anyway, I got a plan on how to make you rich but first I'll need those boots and other stuff the old lady gave us. So, hand them over."

Greg didn't hesitate and quickly grabbed the shoe box out of his pack. Once he placed it on the floor, the cat opened the box and quickly dressed. Now she had the small mauve boots, the black belt with a large buckle and the mauve colored plumed hat with a long, white, and fluffy feather.

"Wow, you look great Amethyst," Greg said.

Amethyst then started walking on her two back legs like a human, she stumbled at first but she soon found her footing. "Thanks. Now I just need your pack." Amethyst said. She then quickly emptied Greg's pack.

"Hey!" Greg tried to protest.

"Relax man it's all part of the plan. I need to check out the town and see what good game is out here." The cat jumped back to the window and opened it. "I'll be back later... Whatever you do, don't leave this stable."

Before Greg could question anything, Amethyst jumped out of the stable and ran to the nearby forest with Greg's pack and some leftover breadcrumbs. When she made it to the thickest part of the forest she started whistling. Amethyst was testing to see what animal would respond, soon enough she heard twittering from some nearby birds. The birds that were answering her calls were quails, very tricky animals to catch but very delicious to eat.

Amethyst laid out some of the breadcrumbs on the grass to make a path for the nearby quails and hid in a bush. Ten plump quails found the crumbs and followed the path to a bush, they went on and on until the surrounding area changed from grassy to... leathery? Before they could make sense of anything, the walls began to close in on them and all light had disappeared. The cat could hardly believe her luck and she hollered with joy as the quails struggled within the bag.

Keeping a tight grip on the bag, Amethyst walked into town to find a good place to sell the birds. It didn't occur to Amethyst how the people in the village would react to seeing a lavender cat walking on two legs and wearing clothes like a human. The reactions were... mixed, to say the least. Children were amazed, women were frightened, and the men just questioned the plausibility of it.

But Amethyst didn't care and just focused on figuring out where to take the quails. From a shop window, a young woman watched the cat in fascination and she soon noticed that the cat seemed to be lost somewhat. Eventually, her curiosity became too much and the woman stepped out of her painting shop to meet the amphimorphic, lavender cat.

The young woman looked to be somewhere in her early to mid-twenties. She had knee-length, light-blond hair that seemed to spike around her face and at the top of her head. She wears a pale blue dress and white boots.

"Hey," the woman said casually.

Amethyst just looked up at the woman before returning a "Hey".

"You know your bag is moving?" the woman pointed out. "What'cha got... a hundred mice in there?" she gave a little snort laugh.

"That's for me and the highest bidder to know," Amethyst answered.

"Oh yeah? Bid for what?"

"Depends... You interested in quails?"

"Hmmm. Well, I've heard quails are pretty good but I could never afford it on my budget."

"Know anyone who can?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at the question. "You're not from around here, are you? Because everyone in this kingdom knows about the king's love for quails."

"Reeeeally?" Amethyst said with a grin.

"Yeah our king loves quails but his huntsmen have been having trouble bagging them lately. Apparently, they're not smart enough."

"So... would the king pay a lot for some quails?" the cat asked, intrigued.

"Definitely." The blond woman answered.

"Thanks a lot, uh...?"

"Vidalia," she said shaking Amethyst's paw.

"Thanks Vidalia," The lavender cat then dashed straight for the castle, unaware that she was about to answer the king's prayers.

* * *

"SOMEBODY GET ME SOME QUAILS!" the king demanded.

King Quartz was old and heavyset with bright-peach skin and black eyes. He wore splendid royal clothes and a gold crown on his grey powdered wig. He was also very hungry at the moment. While there was a large and scrumptious looking buffet on the royal table, the king did not see the one dish he craved the most and him were many of the king's hunters, who explained on their own accounts why they couldn't find any quails.

"Your majesty, we've looked all over the forest..."

"...they're too fast..."

"...too tricky..."

"...We'll try again tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before that. Why can't somebody in my kingdom get me some quails."

At the other end of the royal dining table was King Quartz's daughter; Princess Rose Quartz. The young woman had very long and curly pink hair styled in thick, tube-like ringlets. She had defined lips with a pale pink color, bright-peach skin, and black eyes. She was tall and heavy in build somewhat like her father, but she carried herself with such grace and ease as she ate her soup. She was wearing a splendid pink/white princess dress with glittering silver trim.

Rose watched patiently as her father once again complained about what he didn't have. Sipping the last of her soup, she stood up from her seat and went to her father's side.

"Father, please try to calm yourself. We don't want you passing out again." Rose said gently.

King Quartz took in a few breaths before saying, tiredly. "My sweet Rose, always looking after my wellbeing. Just like your mother... may she rest in peace."

"Yes. I know it's not quail father, but you shouldn't let the chef's good food go to waste."

"Oh... alright. For you my dear." He begrudgingly started eating away on a drumstick.

Rose then turned her attention to the hunters. Most of them blushing at the sight of her.

"Thank you, gentleman. A good hunting to you all." Rose said.

"And a good day to you, your highness." Most of the hunters said together. The others were too bashful.

As soon as the hunters left the dining room, someone else came rushing into the room before the Royals went back to eating together. It was the head of royal household; Mistress Holly Blue Agate.

The woman was middle-aged, a slim figure, and very pale skin. She had pale lavender hair styled into two-pointed side buns that were white, violet, and lavender, respectively. Plump lips, and violet eyes. Holly was wearing a high collar royal blue dress and a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like and a pink diamond symbol.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I had thought that those hunters would have served you better than the last." Holly Blue said. "Those who fail you should be disciplined accordingly. I shall see to that."

The king mumbled as he ate.

Rose, however, stood before the advisor and said, "That shouldn't be necessary Holly Blue. They did their best."

"Forgive me, your highness, I'm simply looking after my sovereign's well fair. After all, we shouldn't deprive the king of what he wants no matter what the case."

The two women glared at each other as a strong tension filled the room. They never did get along very well but they remained civil around company. Just then a young servant came dashing into the room.

"Your Majesties!" the young man said. He took a moment to catch his breath. "Ther-... there is a-"

"We do not shout while the king is eating or run in the royal halls!" Holly barked.

"I-... I'm sorry Miss Holly, I- I was-"

"How are we supposed to understand when you're mumbling."

"Holly please, give him a moment," Rose said, stepping to the servant. "Take your time and tell us what you need to say."

He inhaled deeply. "Your Highness, there's a stranger at the gate who claims to have quails for the king."

At the mention of his desired food, King Quartz stood up from his seat, spat out the chicken meat. "Out of the way, royal King coming through!" He ordered as he ran out the door.

"Wait, father," Rose said, chasing after the king.

"Oh, for-..." Holly Blue groaned. "What stranger claims to have quails?" she questioned the servant.

"Believe it or not mistress, but it was a cat." the young man explained.

Holly Blue blinked in confusing. "A cat?" she asked.

* * *

Amethyst waited at the gate while the guards kept an eye on her. They still couldn't believe that this cat was talking just a few minutes ago.

"By order of the king, let the stranger in the palace at once!" Came a voice from the castle.

"Finally," Amethyst said.

The lavender cat lifted the bag over her shoulder and she was escorted into the palace. She was led into the castle foyer. Soon enough, King Quartz came quickly down the steps along with his daughter behind him, and then Holly Blue.

"Oh my goodness, where are the quails?" The king asked.

"Right here, your majesty," Amethyst replied.

In his great haste, King Quartz accidently knocked down the guards standing next to the cat and he grabbed the bag full of quails right from Amethyst's paws.

"It feels like a lot of quails in here and they feel plump." King Quartz said as he was feeling around the bag.

As she made it down the stairs after the king, Rose got a good look at the cat and she cooed adoringly with stars in her eyes. "Oooh, what a cute cat and you wear boots like a person." She knelt before the cat.

"I am Amethyst, your highness, and I've brought you these quails on behalf of my master," Amethyst explained.

"And you can speak," Rose commented. "Amethyst, what a lovely name."

Finally Holly Blue came to join the others and she was nearly out of breath. However, when she saw the cat, Holly's eyes went wide from shock and she passed out. Rose giggled under her breathe seeing Holly faint like that and watched as the nearby servants came to help her.

"What's wrong with Holly?" King Quartz asked.

"I'm sure she's just out of breath trying to catch up to you, father. But until then, Amethyst, tell us about your master."

"My master is a young Count by the name of Gregory Universe. I am his personal confidant, consul, and best friend. He's new to the area but has just moved to a new castle not far from here. When my master had heard of the king and his love of quails he had me come here to personally present them to you as a gift. If you like it, he'd be happy."

"Well," King Quartz started. "Your master makes a most marvelous first impression. Someone get the cook at once! Tonight, we feast on quails. And as for you, my good feline, would please pass to your master my earnest gratitude for his gift."

"Sure thing, your majesty."

King Quartz then dug his hand into his pocket. "Thank you again and please inform your master that I do truly appreciate the gestor and look forward to making his acquaintance at his earliest convenience." He then passed a small bag to the cat. "Where is my cook already?" He then walked away.

"How soon can your master visit?" Rose asked.

"Eh... Count Universe may need a few days, but I'll be sure to come back with something for you, your highness."

"Oh I don't need anything special but I appreciate the thought."

"You'll see princess, it's gonna be good. See ya later."

Amethyst showed herself out of the castle just as Holly Blue woke up from her fainting.

"Wha-... Where? What happened?" Holly asked.

"A sweet cat by the name of Amethyst came and she gave dad the quails he wanted," Rose answered.

Holly got back on her feet. "A cat... a purple, talking, walking cat? With a star on her chest?"

"Yes, I know. She was so cute."

* * *

Things could not have gone better, the cat thought as she hurried back to her master. She found Greg tuning his guitar in the stable.

"Hey hey Greg-y" Amethyst greeted. "Guess what I got."

"Amethyst, where have you been?" Greg asked.

"I'll tell in a minute but first check this out." she then poured the gold coins from the purse to the floor. "Oooh! Bingo bongo baby."

The sight of the glittering gold nearly caused Greg to drop his instrument. With eyes wide in amazement, he knelt and picked up the gold his hands.

"Wha- Where did you get this money?"

"I got it after I gave the king a gift of quails from my master... Count Gregory Universe."

"Who?"

Amethyst simply looked at him, smiling. Greg soon pieced it together.

"Me?!"

The cat nodded.

"But I'm not a count and that's not my name," he said in a panic state. "Wait, you didn't tell the king any of that, did you?"

"Of course I did," Amethyst replied. "I couldn't just tell the King my master was a penniless musician. He probably wouldn't have given me the time of day."

"Amethyst, you can't lie to the king. He'll get so mad he'll have us imprisoned for deception."

"You kidding? He was so stoked when I gave him the quails, jailing people's probably the last thing on his mind and don't worry about the lie. I've got a whole system figured out and he'll never know."

"How?" Greg questioned.

"Just trust me and do as I say and soon, you'll be rich and famous. I promise."

"But Amethyst how are we supposed to-"

"Uh ah. Just trust me."

"But-"

"N'ah. Trust me, I got this."

Later, Amethyst went to town and bought some food for herself and Greg. The man was again instructed not to leave the stable, which he objected at first but Amethyst insisted on it until he gave in. Amethyst meanwhile continued to scheme and tried to think of what kind of gift to give to the princess. Though they spoke shortly, Amethyst could tell that a young woman like Rose wouldn't want just any little gold trinket for a gift (not they could afford that anyway), she needed something personal. Something from the heart... but what?

As Amethyst thought, she suddenly bumped next to someone. Looking up she saw the young blonde woman again.

"Hey again." Vidalia greeted.

"S'up" Amethyst replied.

"So how did it go with King Quartz?"

"It was great. Now I just got to find a gift for the princess too."

"Princess Rose? For what?"

"For my master, Count Gregory Universe."

"You're in service to a count? That's impressive... but how come I've never heard of him?"

"Don't worry about that. Hey, listen, you knew that the king would like the quails, any idea what the princess would like?"

"You got me. Though there is a bit of history about the princess and gifts from her past suitors."

"There is? Tell me."

Vidalia opened her mouth to tell but then stopped, looked side to side with suspicion. She bent down and whispered to the lavender cat. "Follow me."

Amethyst followed the woman into her paint shop and Vidalia closed the door behind them.

"Since the princess Rose turned 18, she had received many gifts from young gentlemen who wanted to marry her. Jewels, gold, furs, hats, a whole bunch of rich stuff... but the Princess has never accepted their offers." Vidalia explained.

"How come?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, rumor has it that the princess is too picky and won't accept gifts from just any man. But most of the woman in this kingdom think that it's because that the princess wasn't pleased or impressed with the snobbish and vein princes' and lords."

Amethyst hummed in thought.

"So is your master interested in the princess?" Vidalia asked.

"They never met but let's just say that _some of us_ know that he and the princess would make a great match."

"Well good luck with that." the woman teased.

Amethyst didn't mind it though; this woman was nice to talk to, plus, she held valuable information. It was then that Amethyst noticed the artwork hanging around the store. The paintings were abstract with bright and dark colors mixing together. Some had images of birds or people. It was very transcending.

"Who made these?" Amethyst asked.

"Um... the man on the second floor, upstairs. He's up there all the time making more paintings. I sell them and some supplies too. People like them."

"I like them too." Then the cat had an idea. "How long does it take the artist upstairs to make a painting?"

"As long as it takes. You can't rush artwork. Why?"

The cat smiled as she reached for her purse.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It was another sunny day in the kingdom of Dymond. King Quartz and his daughter on their respected thrones, the king was filled with joy and quail. However, his head of the royal household wasn't quite as elated.

"But how and where could this count have gotten such a beast to work for him?" Holly Blue asked as she paced the throne room.

"You will do well not to speak of Amethyst in such a way Miss Agate." Said the king. "That cat was simply following the will of her master and I, for one, am grateful for it. Wouldn't you agree my dear daughter."

"Yes, father. I liked Amethyst." Rose answered. "I certainly wouldn't mind another visit from her."

Just then a servant stepped into the room.

"Begging your majesties pardon but the cat, Amethyst, has just arrived claiming to have a gift for her highness, the princess Rose Quartz." The servant said.

"Well, let her in, at once." The king ordered.

The servant bowed and stepped out.

"Oh, I told her I didn't need a gift," Rose said.

"To be fair, your highness, they should have done it sooner," Holly commented. _'Good, once they try to pass off some shiny toy for the princess, she'll just shoo them away just like all the others.'_

The same servant returned. "Announcing Amethyst, the puss in boots." He bowed.

After him came Amethyst, holding up something wide, flat, and covered with a drape in her paws. She set it next to her and bowed with her hat off before the royal family.

"Morning king and princess and... whoever you are." She said referring to Holly Blue.

Deep down she was irritated but Holly didn't show but smiled politely. "Hello, we haven't been properly introduced," Holly said stepping closer to the cat. "I am Holly Blue Agate, head of royal household and staff."

"Well nice to meet you." Amethyst held out her paw.

Holly rolled her eyes at first but then took hold of the cat's paw rather tightly. So much so, that cat had to take her paw out by force.

"Oh, did that hurt, I do apologize. I have a very firm grip."

"No problem," Amethyst said, shaking the pain from her paw.

Sensing the tension, Rose spoke up. "Anyway, about your gift. I thought I told you it wasn't necessary."

With the pain fading, Amethyst readied the reveal.

"I know you said that but I think once you see what the count has picked out for you, you'll be impressed. Ta-da"

She removed the drape from the canvas to reveal an abstract painting of the princess. The background was a solid shade of light pink and in the foreground was Rose. Her eyes closed, her hair sprawled like a bundle of roses, smiling, and her hands folded in her lap. She was wearing a sleeveless sweet-heart shaped top white dress, a fluttering white veil on her head, and on her belly was a star with a pink gem at the center. Princess Rose was bedazzled by the painting and couldn't stop herself from getting up and taking a closer look.

"It's... This is so lovely." Rose said with stars in her eyes. "How did you get this?"

"Indeed," King Quartz commented. "I've had many painters come and try to capture my daughter's beauty in a painting but none of them got it right. Unlike this."

"My master and I were lucky to find a painter with a good eye for detail, your majesty," Amethyst said.

"My word." Said the king. "It's hard to admit but I must say I'm beginning to feel quite envious of your master."

"Thanks, your majesty."

"A fine servant in his court and now I know that he knows a painter who can do the impossible. We simply must meet your count at his earliest convenience."

"Your majesty, nothing would please my master more. Just say when."

"Would tomorrow be alright?" Rose asked.

"Tomorrow would be purr-fect."

While the king and princess laughed at the cat's little play on words, Holly stood to the side, peeved beyond words.

"We will see just how perfect your little meeting goes tomorrow, you little beast." Holly hissed under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg and Amethyst we're at a bridge overlooking a river far from the village.

"So, Amethyst, remind me again why we're here," Greg said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's all a part of the plan G'," Amethyst said standing on the bridge and looking around with her paw above her eyes.

"You keep saying that but you won't tell me what the plan is," Greg said nervously.

"I did. I plan to make you rich and famous."

"How? That could mean any number of things. I don't want to be famous for stealing from the king for one thing."

"It won't be stealing if it's a perk to the marriage... Oops." Amethyst covered her mouth with her paw.

Greg raised an eyebrow at that. "Marriage? What marriage? What are you up to?" Greg questioned.

The cat sighed and looked back at the human. "Okay, okay. I'll explain. My plan is for you to marry the king's daughter; Rose Quartz."

Greg looked at the cat with fear and shock. He stammered for a while before saying. "Th-the- The Princess Rose Quartz! You want me to marry a princess?!"

"You won't be sorry~," Amethyst said in a sing-song tone.

"Not if I'm imprisoned," Greg said worriedly. "Amethyst, I can't marry her, she's a princess and I'm just a poor miller's son. And I don't even know her, what if she-"

"Shh!" Amethyst shushed him. "Look, there it is!" She pointed her paw at the distance.

Greg looked in the direction and saw a large caravan. "What ar-?"

"No time to explain! Quick, take off your clothes!" Amethyst ordered flaying her paws around.

"My clothes?" Greg asked.

"Yes, just do it quick! Do it quick!" She jumped, grabbed his belt, and pulled it down with his trousers and pantaloons.

"Amethyst!" Greg cried out and he blushed.

"Just hurry up!" the cat hissed.

The cat rushed like mad helping the human get undressed. When Greg was in his birthday suit, the cat tossed his clothes over the bridge.

"Hey!" Greg said and he watched as his clothes were washed away from sight. "Oh man." He muttered and then he covered himself bashfully and blushed.

"Hey Greg," Amethyst said.

"What," Greg answered.

"You're meeting the king and princess right now, got it? Great."

"What!?" Greg asked in surprise.

"You're gonna be great! Just trust me." Amethyst said.

Before the naked man could say anything else, the cat backed up, the pounced, and kicked him square in the chest. Greg was forced back so hard, he flung over the bridge and into the river. He swims back up and spattered.

"Amethyst!... What did you tell-... them!" Greg said between breaths.

"Just trust me!" Amethyst shouted.

The King and princess we're in the royal coach for a little father-daughter ride together when the carriage suddenly stopped before the bridge.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Quartz asked.

A footman answered the king's question. "You're majesty. The Count Universe's cat is just up ahead at the bridge. And she seems to be calling for help."

"Amethyst?" the king and princess asked.

The princess poked her head out the window and she saw Amethyst waving her hat. Seeing the princess, the cat ran down to the carriage.

"Your Highnesses! Thank goodness you're here." Amethyst said in theatrical distress. "My master is currently struggling in the river."

The princess and king gasped.

Then the king ordered. "Guards, follow the cat to the river and save her master!"

The guards followed the king's orders and soon enough they rescued Greg from the river. When they got him out, two of the guards unhooked their cloaks wrapped them around the man.

"Thanks, guys," Greg said and then he sneezed.

Rose Quartz stepped out of the carriage and when she heard the man sneeze, she quickly walks up to him. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" She said handing him her handkerchief.

Greg sniffled but when he saw the princess before him, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped. He barely noticed the handkerchief as he gazed at Rose.

"Are you alright sir?" Rose asked again.

Greg stuttered from both nervousness and the chill.

Amethyst noticed this and quickly stood between the two humans. "Excuse me, your highness, it seems my master is still in shock from the incident." She said.

"Incident?" Rose repeated.

"What's this? Incident? What incident?" King Quartz questioned. He stepped out of the carriage after his daughter.

When Greg saw the king, he drops to his knees and bows his head low. He stuttered as he tried to address the royals.

"I'll explain." Said the lavender cat. "We were on our way by carriage to pay you a visit like I promised but then we were attacked by robbers."

"Goodness." Rose gasped.

"Oh my master tried his best to defend us both but he was outnumbered and they robbed us of everything. The carriage, all the valuables inside and even my master's clothes."

Greg flinched hearing the lie.

King Quartz spoke. "How terrible and all this happened when you wanted to pay us a visit. I'm dreadfully sorry for this and after you've been so generous. We will take you the rest of the way to my castle immediately. Come." He turned for his carriage.

"Wai- achoo! Y-y-yi-you-..." Greg tried to talk but was still too cold.

"I'll translate. He's saying, 'Thank you very much but I wouldn't want to spoil your nice day with my troubles.'" Amethyst explained.

"Oh don't be silly, we can't just leave you like this. Father, we must help him." Rose said.

"Quite right my dear." Said the king. "Guard. Rush back to the castle and tell the court tailor to get ready and make some suitable clothes for guest immediately."

"Yes, your majesty." A guard said before riding on his horse back to the castle. When King Quartz saw that young had not yet moved, he said, "Come along Count, before you catch your death."

"C'mon Count, the king mustn't be kept waiting," Amethyst whispered as she tried to push the human.

"Here." Rose offered as she took Greg by the hand.

When their hands touched, it was like Greg fell into a trance. He got up, followed the princess into the carriage and sat next to her with Amethyst sitting next to the king. Finally, he took the handkerchief and blew his nose into it very loudly.

The princess giggled. "Bless you Count."

Greg said shyly. "Thank you, Princess."

Amethyst smiled when she saw the smiles between the two.

* * *

Back at the palace, Greg was being fitted for a new set of clothes. A handsome suit fit for a nobleman. Purple, black, and white colors for his attire, lined with gold trimming and a gold star-shaped badge on his lapel. His hair was brushed and braided. Fine black shoes, and finally a feathered hat that also had a star on it.

When Greg saw his reflection in the mirrors, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dude, you look awesome," Amethyst commented. "You really look like royalty now."

"I look like something I'm not," Greg said frowning. Since they were left alone, Greg could speak freely to his cat, "Amethyst how could you do this? I mean, forget the dungeons. When the king finds out the truth, he's gonna have us beheaded." Greg shuddered.

"Dude, just chillax. The king is not gonna know." The cat said nonchalantly. "Especially if you just go with the flow... and quit sweating so much." She fanned him with her hat. "Your gonna stain your new clothes."

"Amethyst, how can you possibly be so sure this is going to work. I mean when I saw the princess I could barely breathe."

"I know, I saw. I also saw the blushin'."

"So?"

Amethyst smiled. "You like her. Admit it."

Greg's eyes went side to side and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I-"

"Dude, just admit it. It'll make you feel better." She stopped fanning and put her hat back on.

Greg took in a cleansing breathe. "Amethyst, I-"

 _Knock knock_

The two friends froze when they heard the knocking on the door.

Greg cleared his throat and straightened himself. "Come on in," he said.

The door opened to reveal a young maiden in servant clothes. She was short, stout, with pale skin, blonde curly hair, and black eyes. She bowed.

"Forgive me my lord, but the king requests you and your cat's presence in the throne room." Said the servant girl, Sadie.

Greg flinched. "Oh okay, we'll be right there."

The servant girl left and the lavender cat bowed before Greg.

"Shall we, my lord." Amethyst purred.

Greg gulped and tugged at his collar. They walked down the hall together, Amethyst knew the way. They entered the throne room, then Greg and Amethyst bowed before the king and his daughter while Holly Blue stood against the wall.

King Quartz spoke from his throne. "Rise, good sir, I should like to offer my sincerest apologies for the robbery. I feel as though I'm indirectly responsible."

Greg was holding his hat against his chest. He took a quick glance at his cat friend you nodded and gestured, with her eyes, to the king.

"Oh... it's not your fault, your majesty." Greg said finally. "I was just caught off guard."

"My what a gentleman you are. Isn't he quiet the gentleman, my dear Rose?"

"Yes, father," Rose replied. "I'm just glad we finally get to meet you, Sir Universe. It's a pleasure."

"Y-Your highness, the pleasure all mine." Greg bowed again.

"So tell us Count, however did you get Amethyst? I thought talking cats were only in old wives tales." Rose asked.

"Amethyst, she... she was part of my inheritance from my uncle."

"Yepp, I'm a blessing," Amethyst said.

"How interesting. A cat for an heirloom? Oh, and I'm sorry about your uncle." Rose said.

"Thank you, your highness," Greg said.

Finally, Holly stepped from the side. "So, you got this cat from a relative. How unusual. Perhaps you can tell us exactly where he acquired her."

The cat stepped in, "What's it matter? I'm where I need to be."

"Indeed." Holly Blue said with a sneer. "Well Count Universe, will you be taking your leave soon? Now that you are clean and such,"

Rose Quartz stood up from her throne. "Oh, what's the rush? Surely the count could at least stay for dinner. Can't you sir?"

"I-... I wouldn't want to trouble you." Greg said.

"Nonsense, you must stay for dinner. We can even have some of the yummy quails you brought us." King Quartz said.

"Your majes-" Holly tried to object.

"I am the King and I say he stays Miss Agate. End of discussion."

No one dared to argue with the king, not even Holly.

* * *

The Royals, Greg, and Amethyst were seated in the dining room. Holly Blue excused herself to attend to her work. Greg had a little struggle on which utensil to use to make a good impression but he managed to work around it. The princess giggled when Greg just raised his soup bowl to his lips and drank it.

"So Count, tell us about yourself. Where do reign?" Rose asked.

Greg nearly choked on his soup before replying, "Princess?"

"Your domain. Is it far? Do you live a mansion or a castle?"

"I should like to know as well, young man." King Quartz said.

Greg started to sweat again and he lost his voice.

Amethyst licked the last of her cream before chiming in. "Of course he lives in a castle but it's... eh, pretty far. Like by the mountains."

"Oh, you mean the Quartz Mountains?" Rose asked.

"That's the one," Amethyst answered.

"That's interesting. So the rumors aren't true then?"

"Rumors?" asked Greg and Amethyst.

Rose explained. "Well, there's a legend that says that those lands by the mountains used to be inhabited by ogres before they were wiped out in a landslide. Now, rumor has it, that it's haunted by ghosts."

Amethyst laughed. "Well, I can promise that there's no ghost in the area. Or ogres." Amethyst said coolly.

"Excellent," King Quartz said. "How soon can we visit your castle?"

Greg chose the wrong time to take a sip of wine and nearly did a spit take in his goblet. He took a napkin wiped his lips.

"Sire?" Amethyst said blinking.

"The castle how soon can we visit?" The King replied.

"Y-You... you wish to visit the castle?" Amethyst asked stiffly.

"Yes"

"The Count's castle?"

"Yes, I would like to visit the count's castle. Am I not making myself clear?"

"N-no, your majesty, it isn't that-"

"Good," the king interjected. "It's been a while since my daughter and I have traveled to another dignitary's estate and now we have to best excuse. That is of course if the princess agrees, don't you dear?"

"Of course I agree father but perhaps we could wait a little bit before that. After all the Count has come all this way just to see us and after his robbery attack, I think it would be better to take caution. Especially when it's already a late hour."

King Quartz hummed in thought. "My darling Rose you're absolutely right. Then let's make our departure for the Count's castle tomorrow morning, after breakfast. I trust that there are no objections."

The hairs on the back of Greg's neck stood up and both his and his cat's eye went wide from the nervousness.

But Amethyst managed to shake off and said, "Of course not, my king."

Greg's heart nearly stopped as he looked at his cat.

"Excellent." The king said happily before taking a bite out of his quail.

Greg took a moment to take a cleansing breath before speaking, "Would you please excuse my cat and me for a moment?"

"Oh sure, is something wrong sir?" Rose asked.

"No, I would like a word with her in private, thank you," Greg answered before exiting the room with Amethyst in tow. He walked with the cat in his arms until they walked into the guest room they were given by the king with the door closed. He gently placed Amethyst back on the ground.

The cat was busy licking some cream off her paw until she felt Greg look at her. "What?" she asked.

"What? What? Why did you lie like that back there!?" Greg asked frantically.

"Which lie?"

"Every lie, all of it. Why did you say we could go to _my_ castle tomorrow morning?"

"Because the king wanted an answer and it's rude to keep a king waiting."

"Amethyst, the king wants to go to a castle that I don't own, in a land I've never been to, and he expects all that and more by tomorrow morning."

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you that I got this under control. Let me worry about the king, you just focus on getting the princess's attention."

"That's the other thing, I don't want to lie to the princess. She's really nice and I don't want to break her heart."

"Sooo you're saying you have a chance for her heart?" Amethyst asked smiling.

Greg flinched. "That's not what I-"

 _Knock knock_

"Count Universe, it's me, Rose, may I come in?" came the voice of the princess behind the door.

"Come in!" Amethyst answered.

"Amethyst..." Greg muttered.

The princess opened the door and walked in. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all," Amethyst answered.

"Sir Universe, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a stroll in the castle grounds. The sun will be setting soon and I know the best spot to watch."

Greg looked at her eyes and saw the gleam in them. His heart urged him to go but his mind was filled with worry and fear that he could barely think straight.

"Oh please say you will," Rose said.

His heartbeat overpowered his dreadful thoughts and said. "I would be honored."

"Good, meet in the castle foyer in about five minutes," Rose said before leaving the room.

"See that, she likes you," Amethyst said, helping Greg by straightening his suit. "She wants to hang out with you."

"Shockingly, that's not helping my nerves. I still don't want to lie to her."

"Dude, if you don't wanna to lie to her then don't. Tell her how you feel but if she wants ta' talk about your castle and stuff, just change the subject."

"Amethyst, I know I should trust you and I want to but what if something goes wrong?"

"Dude, I'll figure something out before you know it. Besides, what could happen?"

* * *

Meanwhile, far from the kingdom of Dymond and near the Quartz Mountains, there was a castle that was rumored to belong to an evil ogre. In the spooky castle, there were five dwarves that worked for the ogre. Their names were Doc, Eyeball, Navy, Army, and Leggy. All identical, short with blocked shaped dark red hair, reddish colored skin, and dressed in ragged clothes with hoods. The only difference was the maroon colored burn marks on their bodies.

Eyeball, who had a severe scar over her right eye, was rushing down one of the halls with a parchment paper in her hand.

"Navy! Doc! Guys!" Eyeball cried out.

When she reached a certain room Eyeball found Doc, the second in command while the ogre was out. When the bespectacled dwarf saw her one-eyed sister she stopped her writing.

"What is it?" Doc questioned.

"A message delivered by the hawk." Eyeball explained after catching her breath.

"Well, read it!" Doc commanded.

"It says, the Rose will be in place tonight. Send specimen J-9XB for the job."

Both dwarves eyes widen after reading the message.

"J-9XB..." Doc said. "Today's the day." she jumped off her seat and ran out, Eyeball followed behind.

They ran down to the dungeons where the creatures were kept. All around them, were crates and in the crates came growling and meowing. On a ladder was the dwarf they called Navy and she was passing food into a crate. However, she received a swipe from the captive inside.

"Now, now," Navy said with a sickly-sweet tone. "You better not claw the hand that feeds you or we won't clean your space again." she chortled.

On the floor was the fourth dwarf, Army, when found any creature getting too fidgety or meowing too loudly, she would use her hitting stick. She saw call trying to claw reach out through the bars and she gave it a swift whack. "That's enough outta you, number C-8X-...uh. Whatever."

"Hey, guys!" Doc called out. "The day has come for us to unleash... the big one."

A few minutes later, Doc and the other dwarves were in front of a large metal crate, possibly the largest of all, it was Navy who proceeded to climb on Army's head. When she got high enough, she peered through the small bard opening of the crate.

"Hello there fella, how are you?" Navy asked as if speaking to an old friend. The thing inside growled in response. "Yeah, I get it, but if you hadn't hurt Leggy before we would've cleaned your space ages ago. Then you wouldn't have to smell so much." She snickered. The growling grew louder and the crate moved with a thudding. But the dwarf was unfazed by this and continued condescendingly. "I know, I know, but listen, you can make up for it right now and get a little something extra in return. Eliminate a certain individual for us and the master has agreed to grant you and your litter their freedom." The dwarf could then see a pair of bright yellow eyes peering through the darkness.

There came a gruff voice from inside, "For me... and my sisters?" it asked.

Navy battered her eyes and smiled widely. "Everyone can go."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Greg were walking through the grounds outside the castle. After watching the sunset together, they walked and talked and all the while their feelings for each other grew. So much so, that Greg was starting to worry less about what was said at dinner and enjoyed his time with the princess.

Before them was a splendid walkway with hedges with roses of every color and fragrant, and, at the edge of the castle ground limits, was a large fountain with a statue of the princess Rose Quartz in the center of the water. The moonlight against the water gave an almost enchanting look to the fountain and its center structure.

"Wow," Greg said in admiration, "It's amazing."

"It's nice and it makes father happy," Rose said. Although, the tone in her voice seemed less enthusiastic than Greg.

"You don't like it?" Greg asked.

"Well, I don't want to complain, but I think it's a bit... much," Rose confessed. "My father had several sculptors work on it and some of them got hurt in the process and... I don't know, a part of me feels rather guilty about it."

"I'm sorry about that. But at least it shows you care."

Rose chuckled. "That's true. It still amazes me you managed to find an artist for that painting of me. How did you manage that?"

"Oh, uh... I had Amethyst take care of that. She's really helpful that way."

Unnoticed, Greg's very helpful cat, had finally caught up with the two and had something very special for the couple strapped to her back.

"You're lucky to have such a dear companion. My father won't even let me have a dog. Says they're too common for a princess."

"Maybe it's for the best. Amethyst isn't a fan of dogs believe it or not."

Rose chuckled again. "You're hilarious Sir Universe." Then she cleared her voice. "I must confess though, we've talked about your cat plenty yet I know very little about you and your own realm."

Greg gulped. "Maybe that's a good thing." He sat on the edge of the fountain.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked and she sat next to him.

"Because-... I-" Greg was interrupted when he felt a poke on his hip. When he looked around he saw his guitar sitting by him on the dirt. He picks it up. "How did this get-... Amethyst."

Rose saw the instrument. "Sir Universe, you play?" she smiled.

"Uh, yeah. I don't suppose you want to hear something." Greg said glad for the save.

"I would like that very much."

Greg tuned his guitar, the princess waited patiently, and Amethyst hid behind a tree and watched.

Greg sang~

" _Do you believe in destiny?  
Close your eyes and leave the rest to me  
Do you believe in fantasy?  
I have to when it's right in front of me, oh~"_

The princess listened to his words with stars in his eye. Greg liked that she seemed to enjoy it but a weight grew in his chest.

 _"_ _What are you doing here, in the real world?  
What are you doing here, so close I could touch you  
What are you doing here, and what are... you doing... to-~"_

Greg's words faltered from his mouth and he couldn't bring himself to finish the rest. "I can't do this." He said.

Rose blinked a few times in confusion. "Can't do what?"

"Dodge the questions, keep the truth from you, distract you. Princess, I need to be honest with you even if it'll cost me my head."

"Uh oh," the lavender cat mumbled to herself. Amethyst grew worried but didn't move from her hiding spot.

"Count Universe?"

"That's a good place to start. First, my name isn't Universe, it's DeMayo. Greg DeMayo. And I'm-..." He shook. "I'm not really a Count. I'm a miller's son."

The princess said nothing in response but stared at him as he fell to his knees and bowed lowly.

"I beg you for forgiveness. I didn't want to deceive you any longer or cause any more trouble than I already have. I thought you started to like me and... well, I really like you. A lot. But you're a princess and you should be with a prince, not some wannabe musician. I don't want to keep you from what you really want."

A quiet moment passed before Greg felt a hand on his shoulder and, with his face still to the ground, he slowly opened his eyes.

"That might be problematic." Said the princess.

"Princess?" Greg mustered up the courage to lift his head and when he did, he saw the princess's smiling face.

"You're what I really want," Rose said happily.

Amethyst let out a breath in relief from her hiding spot when she suddenly heard a snapping branch. Cats have sensitive hearing and Amethyst's hearing was on point when she heard the sound of low growling and her fur stood on end.

"But princess..." Greg muttered.

"Please." She said helping Greg stand up again. When he was on his feet she continued. "Greg, I knew for a while now that you weren't really a nobleman."

Greg felt a shiver in his body when she said his name. "What? How?" Greg asked.

"Your hands," Rose explained as she brought Greg's hands up and took off the gloves. She rubbed a thumb against his palm. "Granted I didn't know you were a miller, but your hands are calloused with blisters and cuts. These are definitely not the hands of a man who spends his days in luxury. I knew it the moment I handed you my handkerchief at the river."

"But if you knew why didn't you say anything?" Greg asked.

"Honestly, I just wanted to see what would happen," Rose confessed as she let Greg's hand go. "I thought you being charming and courteous was just an act and I planned to tell my father after this walk. But when you confessed to me just now, I realized that I..." The princess trailed off when she spotted a pair of glowing yellow eyes flashing in the shadows behind Greg.

"Princess?" Greg asked. He turned his head around to see.

Suddenly, there was a growl, then it sprang from the shadows. It was a large, orange, red striped cat. She was twice the size of Amethyst, with amber eyes, sharp teeth, and a yellow diamond-shaped mark over her nose. She pounced at the humans but a flash of purple caught the orange cat mid-air and pushed her away. The orange cat and Amethyst faced each other, hissing, teeth bared, fur standing on end. Both on all fours and pupils narrowed. The orange cat pounced first and bit Amethyst's ear. Amethyst retaliated and swiped at the orange cat. Soon, the fighting became a blur of orange and lavender. Cats whining, claw swiping, and dust flying around them.

Meanwhile, the humans watched, the princess feeling helpless.

Rose's eyes watered with tears. "Greg, do something, please." She pleaded.

"What can I do?" Greg asked.

"Please, she could die," Rose begged.

The orange cat caught Amethyst by the neck with her teeth and she threw her into the fountain. Amethyst quickly paddled out of the water and landed in a plop back on the dirt. She lied down on her back and when she looked up she saw those yellow eyes again.

The monstrous cat stared down at Amethyst until she saw the dark purple star on her chest. Her amber eyes widened before she looked back at Amethyst and backed away. The cat's lips parted slowly, "yo... you're... Ame-." Came a gruff voice.

Amethyst shivered while the orange cat looked at her but when she heard her speak, Amethyst froze. "W-what?" she asked.

The orange cat spoke again, "Y-you're a-...Amethyst."

Amethyst eyes widen and she flipped around and slowly rose. "You can talk too?"

The orange cat didn't get a chance to answer when she was suddenly struck by Greg's guitar on her head and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Amethyst's eyes went wide from shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Greg apologies before dropping his guitar.

Rose hurried over and gathered Amethyst into her arms. She wiped the stunned cat with her handkerchief. "Oh Amethyst, are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, did she hurt you?" Greg asked.

Amethyst shook her head and then looked at Greg. "What the what did you do that for!?" Amethyst exclaimed. "You could've killed her,"

"I'm sorry I panicked," Greg answered. "She could have killed you."

"She almost did but then she started talkin' to me," Amethyst explained.

"You mean she meowed at you?" Rose asked.

"No no. I mean she talked to me... Or tried to. Like how I talk to you guys." Amethyst jumped out of the princess's embrace, shook off any residual water off her fur, and pawed towards the orange one. Amethyst lifted the other cat's head. "She's still breathin'," Amethyst said.

"Princess?" came a male voice in the distance.

"The guards," Rose said.

"Princess," Amethyst said. "Please, don't let them take her away."

"What?" said Greg and Rose.

"Please, I think this cat is like me. I want to talk to her some more."

"But Amethyst, she tried to attack us and she hurt you," Rose said.

"I'm fine, it's just a few scratches. Please, princess let me talk to her. At least let me find out where she came from." Amethyst pleaded. Her eyes went big and watery.

"Princess!" came Holly Blue Agate's voice along with the sound of footsteps.

Rose looked back and forth between Amethyst and the upcoming guards. "What can we do? We can't just carry her into the castle."

Amethyst thought hard until her eyes sparkled like stars. "I have an idea." She said.

A few minutes later three guards and Holly Blue marched towards the princess's fountain.

"I'm sure I heard the noises coming from here," Holly said.

Just then, Rose appeared from behind a hedge. She cleared her throat. "H-Holly... what are you doing here?" she asked smiling widely.

Holly blinked. "Princess... Gracious, what happened to your dress? It's covered with mud."

Rose looked down and saw her chest area, where she held Amethyst after the fight, covered with dirt. "Oh, this? I... uh... tripped." She answered.

Holly raised an eyebrow at that. "You tripped?" she asked incredulously.

Rose nodded. "Yes, I got a little distracted and well."

"Princess," came Greg's voice. He stumbled from behind Rose.

"Count Universe," Holly addressed.

"Present," Greg said raising his hand.

"What were you doing just now... and where is your jacket?"

"I- I left it in my room. I felt a little hot so I took it off before leaving with the princess." He explained.

Both Rose and Greg smiled as Holly eyed them suspiciously... but it passed, "Well, I hope neither of you are hurt. We heard noises."

"Well, I heard nothing," Rose said smiling. "And I for one would really like to get to my room and change."

"Yes, and so would I," Greg said. "I'll see you tomorrow your highness. Good night." He gave a quick bow before walking past the guards and Holly.

"Good night sir," Rose said before he walked away. "All right everyone, let's get back to the castle."

"Very well your highness," Holly said.

Obeying the princess's orders, the guards and the headmistress strolled back to the castle.

* * *

 **A while later**

Greg breathed heavily as he tossed the tied up bed sheet over his balcony railing after tying the end to the bars. He watched it fall to the ground and tighten as it reached the bottom. Amethyst must have caught it.

Suddenly Greg felt a hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumped. He turned around and saw the princess.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Rose said in a whisper.

"Oh, Rose. How did you get here?" Greg asked.

"Secret door behind the drapery. It's usually used by servants." Rose explained.

Just then Greg felt two tugs from the sheets. Greg and Rose grabbed the makeshift rope and started pulling.

"I've never done anything like this before," Rose said. "Sneak in cats into the castle. Is it weird that I'm excited?"

"Not at all," Greg answered smiling.

"Greg, I wanted to tell you before that I thought it was good of you to tell me the truth. I thought you deceitful before but it turns out you're a good man after all."

"Thank you, your highness."

"I feel the need to ask you though, what are you going to do now? My father expects to see your castle tomorrow and I'm just going to guess that you don't really have one."

Greg continued to pull the sheets as he shook his head. "Amethyst said she'll find a way before tomorrow. I trust her enough to know she'll think of something."

"For your sake, I hope you're right. I'd hate to see you leave this world so suddenly."

Greg gulped. "Me too."

* * *

 **Another while later**

J-9XB's head was still sore and her body felt like lead as she slowly regains consciousness. It took a while for her eyes to focus and she felt something heavy covering her back. At first, she saw a purple blob in front of her until she blinked and saw Amethyst looking back at her.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Amethyst said smiling.

They were outside on the balcony with the door closed and only with moonlight over their heads. Luckily they both had nocturnal vision as well.

"You," J-9XB hissed. The orange cat tried to get up but found that she was restrained. She turned her head around and found herself on a large pillow and with a blanket on her back.

"Try not to struggle," Amethyst suggested as she lifted the blanket slightly to show two belts strapped around the orange cat's body. She was tethered to the pillow, preventing her from getting up or moving her legs. "You're not in trouble, I just wanna talk. You can talk, just like me, right?"

J-9XB stopped struggling and she looked up at Amethyst. "What does... that matter?" she asked slowly.

"It matters a lot to me." Amethyst sat on her behind in front of the orange cat. "I'd never met another cat that could talk like me. Heck, I've never met other cats."

The orange striped cat looked at Amethyst with a surprised expression. "You haven't-... how? How do you not know? How did you escape?" she asked.

"Well, I-... what do you mean escape?" Amethyst asked.

"How did you escape... from... the dwarves?"

"Uh dude, I've never met any dwarves. I was raised in a mill, by millers, in the country." Amethyst explained. The orange cat said nothing but simply looked at Amethyst like she had a second head. Amethyst groaned. "Look, let's take this from the top. What's your name?" she said.

Slowly coming out of her shock, the orange cat answered, "The dwarves call me J-9XB. But my real name is Jasper."

"Jasper," Amethyst repeated. "Okay, Jasper, where did you come from and why did you come here?"

"I came from the castle of the ogre... by the Quartz mountain. I'm here because they want me to kill the princess Rose Quartz." Jasper explained. She started to struggle again. "Where is she!?"

Now it was Amethyst's turn to look surprised. "Wha... Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah. And if I don't do it tonight, my sisters will suffer along with your sisters."

Amethyst blinked in confusion. "My sisters?" she asked.

"Yeah... Oh yeah, you don't know. Well get this through your head..., you aren't the only amethyst cat but soon you will be... Unless the dwarves or ogre find you."

If Amethyst heard what Jasper said, she didn't show it. The lavender cat looked down and held her head in her paws in disbelief. _'I thought I was the only one. Could I really have sisters?'_ she thought.

"Hey, runt, hello?" the orange cat said, trying to get her attention. Jasper tried to move her paw but it was stuck under her belly. Then she meowed loudly.

This seemed to bring Amethyst out of her thought and she used her paws to close Jasper's mouth. "Keep it down, will ya' or you'll get us both in trouble." The lavender cat admonished. "Now I'm gonna take my paw off your face and free you but I want'a to promise me you won't fight me or attack anybody. Blink twice if you promise."

The striped cat gave a short growl at first but ultimately conceded by blinking twice. Amethyst held her end of the deal and released the other cat from her restraint. Jasper noticed the slight dampness of her fur and shook herself, the blanket slipped off.

"Why was I wet?" Jasper questioned the lavender cat.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you kinda smelled earlier so we... cleaned you up while you were out cold." Amethyst answered sheepishly.

The striped cat blinked twice in confusion. "You knock me out, bring me closer to the castle, give me a bath, and strapped me down just to talk to me. What kind of cat are you? Why haven't you killed me or throw me in a cage?"

"Whoa dude, I don't kill anyone, least of all another cat, that's already down. Also, I told you, you're not in trouble. I just... I don't know. I wanted ta' meet you."

Jasper looked down for a moment. "There were rumors about the cat that got away. Some think she was a ruthless fighter who fought off the dwarves and escaped. That she was the biggest, most powerful, and most terrifying of them all."

Amethyst felt her ego boost up as Jasper talked on.

The stripped looked back up at the other cat. "Clearly, those rumors were exaggerated." She said bluntly.

And just like that, the ego build-up deflated and was replaced with disdain. "I'll admit I'm no bruiser but I'm a pretty big deal against the mice back at the mill." She said.

"Well, we're not at the mill, are we?" Jasper countered.

"Okay okay, whatever," Amethyst said listlessly. "Look, I obvious' can't let you hurt the princess. I need her alive and healthy so she can marry my friend Greg. He's the guy who was with the princess when you tried to attack earlier. He's also the one who knocked ya' out."

"Oh, so he's the one I have to thank for this headache," Jasper said rubbing her head with her paw.

"And for the bath and helping lift your giant-self up this balcony," Amethyst added.

The striped cat rolled her eyes. "I hate to burst your bubble runt, but I need to finish the job or else."

"Yeah about that. Say you _did_ get the princess, then what? They want ya' to drag her back to where ever?"

"Don't be dense. They just wanted me to do the job and that's it. The annoying dwarf said that the ogre would know if I had succeeded or not and if I don't, I'll be hunted down and dragged back to the castle before morning."

Amethyst listened until she heard something that piqued her interest. "Castle? What kind of castle?" she asked intrigued.

"I've barely seen any of it over the years but I do know that it is a big castle. I've only seen it from the outside once and I know it's somewhere by the Quartz mountains. Didn't you hear what I said?"

Amethyst eyes sparkled as an idea formed in her mind and she smiled widely. "A castle... a big castle... by the mountains..."

"Okay..." Jasper commented weirded out by Amethyst's happy expression. She waved her red paw over Amethyst's face. "Hello, is anybody in there? Hello?"

The lavender cat shook her head and swatted the red paw away from her face. The stars in her eyes were gone but the toothy smile was still on her face. "Hold that thought," Amethyst said before she dashed for the balcony door and opened it quickly.

The sound of the slamming door aroused Greg from his sleep on the mattress. He muddled before his cat jumped on his stomach. He coughed, "A-Amethyst what happened?" he asked.

Amethyst shook her head while she was standing on his stomach and she said, smiling. "Great news dude. I've found us a castle!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Animal mistreatment warning in this chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review.**_

* * *

It was early morning when the two cats were enjoying a quick and lite breakfast in the servants eating room. A bowl of cream and a few fish pieces, hardly anything special, except for Jasper.

"This is... m'really good," Jasper said in between bites.

"Glad you like," Amethyst said as she finished. "C'mon. We gotta get movin'."

Jasper licked her bowl quickly yet savored each lick. After she finished, Jasper followed Amethyst out of the servant's quarters and out to the stables.

"Okay, you remember that plan?" the lavender cat said.

"Yes. And I still think it's destined to fail." The orange cat replied.

"What's the problem? All we gotta do is get to the castle, take down the ogre, and take the castle for ourselves before Greg and the royals show up. What's not to get?"

"You lost me at take down the ogre," Jasper said plainly. "Do you have any kind of strategy what's so ever?"

"Strad-what?" Amethyst asked.

The orange cat gave Amethyst a look of indifference. "I'm out," Jasper said right away and she started the walk away.

"Wait, wait. I'm kiddin'." Amethyst stepped in front of Jasper to stop her. "Look I don't have a "plan" plan but that's cause I don't have anythin' to work with. All I got is that it's an ogre."

"Yeah, an ogre that will take us and use us for only stars knows what!"

"Let's worry about that later." Amethyst said as she leads Jasper back into the stable. "We'll just borrow a horse and ride it to the castle. How far is it by the way?"

"Pretty far... but listen, we can't ride a horse. We'll look ridiculous." Jasper said.

The lavender cat got on all fours and went right up to Jasper's face. "Well how did you get to the castle then?" she challenged.

Jasper looked at Amethyst in surprise for a moment before grinning and gave a throaty chuckle.

* * *

There's a long road that goes from the Dymond kingdom to the Quartz mountains. Travel on foot would take at least three hours, horse and carriage less so, but Jasper's method was... fast.

Dust flew behind a small glowing orange ring that raced along the road. If anyone could catch a glimpse at the speeding thing, they might have seen the purple center and heard it screaming. On and on until it eventually stopped about a mile away from the base of the mountains and the entryway to the scary castle.

The orange circle stopped and from it appeared the orange, red-striped cat Jasper and a very dizzy Amethyst cat.

"There's the ogre's castle." Jasper pointed out.

Amethyst stuttered for a moment before shaking her head and getting her focus back. She looked up ahead and saw the castle. Big, tall, and no doubt spacious.

"You know, get rid of the gloom and I bet it'll make a great place. We'll definitely impress the king with that." Amethyst said.

Jasper's eyes widened. "Is that all you can think about? Seriously, why is it so important for you to impress the human king?" she asked.

"It's important because I want Greg to succeed. It's not about me, it's about Greg."

"Okay then, why is it so important for Greg to impress the king?"

"Because I-... made a promise," Amethyst admitted hesitantly.

"Who did you promise? Greg?"

"No, Greg's uncle." When Jasper didn't reply, Amethyst continued. "Before he died, the old miller, Greg's uncle, asked me to help Greg. He knew Greg would never be happy milling like the rest of his family and he thought I could help give Greg confidence or somethin'. Anyway, he asked me to help Greg find happiness and I promised him I would... then the old man died."

The larger cat's harden expression softened.

"I didn't have a real plan at first but when I met the princess, I knew she and Greg would be happy together. And now they have met and that they actually like each other, I just want to help Greg be with the woman he loves. Impressin' the king just helps ensure that."

"But Amethyst, we're talking about facing against a magic-wielding Ogre and a team of dwarves. Would you seriously risk life just to appease a promise you made to a dying man?"

"The miller and his family have been family since I was little. He and Greg and Andy raised me, fed me, and nursed me when I sick. Knowin' all that, wouldn't you keep a promise?" Amethyst asked seriously.

The orange cat was silent for a moment. "To know love and be loved in return... it's enough to make other animals envious. You are either the most foolish pet I have ever met." Jasper then smiled. "Or the noblest cat I have ever seen. So how do we sneak into the castle?"

Amethyst smiled back. "Tell me what you know 'bout the dwarves and the ogre." She said.

"There's at least five dwarves but I don't know a lot about the ogre."

Suddenly there came a third voice, "She's gotta be 'round here somewhere."

The orange cat quickly grabbed the lavender one and jumped into a large bush.

"What're you-" Amethyst spoke before being silenced by the bigger cat.

"Shhh. That was a dwarf." Jasper whispered.

"Lemme see." Amethyst wiggled out of Jasper's hold and peeked out from the foliage. She saw two little reddish dwarves. One had a large scar on her arm and the other one had a scar over her left eye.

"Doc said she saw the orange glow come this way." Said Eyeball holding rope under her arm. "So keep both eyes peeled... since I can't."

"Got it, soldier." Army saluted holding a stick.

Amethyst blinked twice. "Those are the dwarves. They don't look so tough." She whispered.

"Don't let their size fool you. They're ruthless." Jasper whispered back.

The dwarves looked into tree holes and under a small rock in search for the cats.

"Hmmm," Amethyst hummed. "Let me try somethin'." Amethyst stood up and walked up to the dwarves, ignoring the protest of the other cat. "Hey!" she said.

The dwarves stood in attention. When they saw the lavender cat wearing boots, a hat, and a belt, they were very surprised.

"What do you want?" Army asked.

"I just wanted to say-..." Amethyst said before she suddenly pounced on Eyeball and attacked with her claws.

Eyeball screamed as she was being bitten and scratched. Jasper, still in hiding, watched in awe. Army tried to stop the fight with her stick until she struck Amethyst's head and knocked her down. When Jasper saw Amethyst lying there, a fire burned in the cat's chest. Years of abuse from the hands of the dwarves replayed in her mind and before she knew it, the orange cat sprang out and roared.

The dwarves stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the orange cat. With her teeth bared and claws extended, Jasper jumped at the now screaming dwarves.

* * *

After Jasper's attack, the two dwarves were seated against a tree and the rope they brought was being used to tie them up. Amethyst struggled to make a proper knot with the rope. Jasper noticed Amethyst struggled and helped tighten the rope with her teeth.

Eyeball became stone stiff and said, "Go ahead do your worst! We won't talk!"

Amethyst, with the beating stick in her paws, strolled up to face the battered dwarves. "Tell us about the ogre or Jasper's gonna use you guys as a scratchin' post."

Jasper growled and extended her claws. The dwarves flinched.

"It doesn't matter what we say," said Army. "Our master will turn ya' both into tadpoles after she drains ya'."

"She?" Amethyst repeated. "The ogre is a girl?" she asked.

"Drain?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah! She'll strike ya' down with her magic wand." Army said.

"Army!" Eyeball chided. "Stop talking."

"So," Amethyst said. "The ogre has a wand too. What can she do with it and what does she want with us?"

Both red dwarves looked at the lavender cat with defiance and said nothing.

Noticing this, Amethyst said, "Fine. C'mon sis, let's go."

Jasper blinked. "What? Just like that? What about these two?" she asked.

"They won't talk and we can't wait till they do. So, let's go." Amethyst then started to walk towards the castle. Jasper, after a moment of reluctance, followed suit.

Wanting to get one more word in, Eyeball shouted, "We'll get you for this!"

"Not if mountain lions get you first!" Amethyst countered.

The two cats ran as fast as they were capable of to the lowered drawbridge and straight to the open door. They heard the sound of footsteps and quickly hid behind some drapes.

"Where are those two?" came the voice of a dwarf. Amethyst took a peek and saw a dwarf with specks, another one with a bright smile on her face, and a third one with her right leg wrapped in gauze.

"They probably got lost looking for J-9XB." Navy said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Leggy said scratching her leg.

"Those dummies." Said Doc. "We can't lose focus now. Take the master key." She took a key out of her pocket and handed it to Navy. "I'll alert the master in the throne room. You two get back to the basement and get the rest of the cats. And stop scratching Leggy, it's gross." The head dwarf marched up the stairs.

"She's right," Navy said taking Leggy's hand. "It is gross."

As the last two dwarves left, stars appeared in Amethyst's eyes.

"Sis, sis," Amethyst whispered to the orange cat, "I have an idea."

* * *

Back at King Quartz's castle, Greg and Rose got ready to enter the carriage with the king.

"Sir Universe," King Quartz said. "Will we be meeting your cat soon? I missed her at breakfast."

"Oh, she went to my castle this morning... to... get everything ready," Greg explained.

"How very thoughtful." The king said. "Is there anything that cat can't do."

* * *

The sounds of mewls and growls filled the dungeon as two of the dwarves entered. Leggy covered her ears while Navy just continued to smile, unfazed.

"Okay, let's get ready," Navy said. "Leggy, help me get the cages on the lift."

"Okay," Leggy answered.

On one side of the basement was a huge lift system. Big enough to carry several cages upward towards an opening in the ceiling. Navy and Leggy carried one cage at a time to the lift unaware that they were being watched by Jasper. The orange cat waited in the shadows until she stealthily charged for the unsuspecting dwarves and pounced.

* * *

Meanwhile, the lavender cat wearing boots snuck around the halls looking for Doc or the throne room. Eventually, Amethyst heard the sound of screaming. She followed the sound until came to the doors to the throne room and she peeked inside.

Inside was Mistress Holly Blue Agate with a blue wand in her hand and standing over a fallen Doc.

"You incompetent troll." Holly scolded. "I needed all of you hard at work to get the cats in here."

"I-I'm sorry master." Doc apologized. "We just did what you ordered."

"I ordered you to catch that purple runt and the beast. You should thank the stars that I don't kill you. Now go find your comrades, drag them back here, and get back to work. Go, go, go, go!"

The dwarf stumbled back on her feet and limped to the door and closed it behind her. Holly stepped towards a large window overlooking the mountains.

"Alone at last..." came a nasal voice along with a purr.

Holly flinched at the sound of the voice but she recognized his voice and turned around to see Amethyst casually walking towards her.

"You're here," Holly said. Her eyes scanned around. "Where's J-9XB?"

"You mean Jasper? Who knows." Amethyst said nonchalantly. "So you're the master ogre? You don't look one."

"That's only because you've seen me in my human form. Here," she held her wand over her head. "From human to ogress."

The lavender cat stepped back when a string of magical light whirled from the tip of the wand and around the woman. Holly's slim physique grew thicker, her pale skin turned into a periwinkle blue, and ogre's ears popped out under her hair buns.

"Gees'," Amethyst uttered.

Holly Blue smiled. "Amazed, are we?" she asked.

"Nah, I just never thought you _could_ look worse."

Holly snarled and gave the cat a swift kick to the stomach. As the cat laid there, Holly spoke. "Now that you know my little secret, I have to lock you up with the others. Where you should have been this whole time, C-8XM."

When Amethyst finally caught her breath, she glared up at the ogre. "Who's C-8XM?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "It's your name. When you were collected by the dwarves and myself five years ago, each of my cats was given an I.D. and you are C-8XM, not... whatever name that human gave you."

"My name is Amethyst. And I'm not yours."

"You _are_ one of my cats and with the magic inside of you and the rest of your litter, my great power will become greater still and I will rule all!" Holly Blue held up her head proudly. However, her mood died down when she heard a nasally snicker. Holly glared at the laughing cat. "And what is it you find so humorous, you pest!"

"Haha... great power?" Amethyst asked between laughs. She took in a breath and said, "You think changin' from Holly Blue to Blue Ogre is great power? I've seen bugs that could do better."

"You compare my power to that of an insect. I can change into any form at will." Holly's expression grew smug. "Go on, try me."

"Okay," Amethyst replied. "How about something big and scary?"

" _Big and scary_... how original, but doable. From ogress to bear." With a wave of her wand, Holly Blue Agate changed into a periwinkle-colored bear.

Amethyst looked at the bear with a less than impressed expression and yawned into her paw. "Big bear, but little scare." She said.

"You disrespectful runt, I'll show you scary! From bear to lion." Holly roared. With the wand between her teeth, she waved it upward and the magic helped transform the bear into a periwinkle-colored lioness. She placed her wand under her front right paw. "Now I'm a ferocious lioness that could tear you to pieces, what do you think about that?"

Truth be told, Amethyst did grow nervous at the sight of those sharp teeth. But would she admit that and quit now, of course not. "Lioness huh. It's just a big cat without the cool mane."

The lioness circled the small cat, "In the wild, the male lion simply lounge around all day and night, while the lioness' does all the hunting. I may not have a mane," Holly stopped her stride and showed Amethyst her large claws. "but I do have claws."

The lavender cat gulped. "Big deal. Lady Lions are still just big cats... and not that scary!" she yelled masking her fear.

The periwinkle lioness retracted her claws and walked away from Amethyst, but not without smacking the cat's face with her tail. "So you want something undeniably scary? Fine." She grabbed her wand with her teeth and said. "From lion... to dragon!" in a swift motion of her wand, the lioness changed into a terrifying blue dragon.

Amethyst couldn't contain her fear this time and leaped in fear. She lowered herself to the ground and cowered before the massive beast.

Seeing the cat tremble, the dragon smiled boastfully. Just then, the door to the throne room opened, it was Doc. When she saw the dragon she trembled too and looked up fearfully.

"You! Report!" Holly Blue Dragon ordered, pointing a claw to the scared dwarf. However, after seeing that poor Doc was too petrified to speak, the dragon took her wand and said, "From dragon to ogre." She changed back quickly, passed the cat and repeated. "Report."

Doc gulped. "A-a-as I was looking for the missing dwarves with the telescope, I saw the royal carriage of King Quartz heading in this direction. I think he might be on his way here."

Amethyst head jerked up. "Oh no, not yet." She said.

Holly looked at the cat suspiciously. "Not yet? Are you responsible for this?" she questioned the cat.

"I might have convinced the royal family to come here," Amethyst admitted.

Holly's eyes went wide. "The royal family? Meaning King Quartz and Princess Rose?"

Amethyst took her hat in her paws and held her head low as if in defeat. "Yes, and my master Greg."

Holly Blue was silent for a moment before gasping, "The whole family! That boar of a king and his foolish daughter, here in my domain. This-... This is... beyond perfect."

"It is, master?" Doc asked.

"Of course it is, you foolish imp," Holly answered. "I wanted the beast to kill the princess to cover my tracks. But thanks to this much smaller cat," she eyed Amethyst with a smirk, "I can kill both princess and king with no one to stop me."

"So it was you who sent Jasper," Amethyst said. "But why send Jasper when you probably could've done it yourself?"

"Normally I would prefer not to get my hands dirty, but since I can't rely on anyone to do things right. Well, you know what they say; if you want something done, you just do it yourself!" she looked at the dwarf. "Dwarf, take this cat away!"

Doc made her way to the grab Amethyst.

"Wait!" Amethyst cried out. "You mean I don't even get a last request?"

The periwinkle-colored ogre smile smugly. "And why would I grant you that much?"

"Uh hello? I basically brought you the royal family on a silver platter. Don't I get something for that?"

Holly thought for a moment, "Stop Imp and tell me how long until the Royals get here?"

Doc obeyed and backed away. "They were about a few miles away when I saw them so it could be awhile master." She answered.

Satisfied, the ogre relaxed and said, "Alright 8XM, name your request, but make it quick."

Amethyst breathed a sigh relief and put her hat back on. "One last trick, you showed me how big and scary you can be. This time, could you change into something small and cute? If you can."

Holly raised an eyebrow at that. "If I can? You still doubt my skills. You pitiful mouser." Then the ogre hummed. "There's an idea." She waved her wand over her head. "From ogress to mouse." She quickly changed into a periwinkle-colored mouse with white ears. "How's this?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

Amethyst had to use her front left paw to hide her smile. "I like it, except for one fault."

"Oh, what's that?" asked Holly Blue mouse.

"Last I checked..." Amethyst crept closer to the mouse. "Mice don't... carry... wands!" and she snatched the blue wand from the mouse's tiny hands.

"HEY!" the mouse exclaimed. "Dwarf, cease her!"

Doc stood there, silent, and then looked at the cat in the eye.

"What are you waiting for you pathetic lout!?" Holly Blue mouse squeaked. "Seize her!"

With a frown on her face, the dwarf rolled her shoulders back and walked back until she was against the wall.

Holly Blue mouse gasped in surprise before she was suddenly picked up by the tail and came face to face with a smiling Amethyst.

The mouse gulped. "A-alright, I know I was rather cross with you before-"

Amethyst chuckled, "Yepp,"

"Well, I am sincerely sorry about that. Please don't eat me," the mouse begged.

"Hey, don't worry Holly, I'm not gonna hurt ya'."

"You won't?"

"Nope. But they would." Amethyst held the mouse up and pointed her directly to the door.

The mouse's eye went wide when she saw the clowder of cats. Dozens of them; most of them lavender or orange, and even a few red ones. Jasper stood at the front. All of them eyeing the mouse with either glares or smiles.

"You see Holly," Amethyst whispered to the mouse, "If there's anything a cat loves more than meat or milk, it's payback."

With that, Amethyst threw the periwinkle mouse into the clowder. In a flurry of fur and claw, the ogress turned mouse was no more and all that remained was a thin mouse tail. Amethyst felt a tingle on her side and she remembered the wand she took. She took the blue wand in her hand and in a flash, the wand turned purple with amethyst gemstones on it. Stars shined in the lavender cat's eyes as she eyed her new wand.

Doc cleared her throat.

Amethyst turned and saw the dwarf. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks for not helping Holly."

Doc tugged at her collar, "N-Not a problem." She looked at the other cats nervously.

Amethyst waved her paws at the other cats. "Hey guys, let's let her go." Some of the cats protested, the lavender cat in boots replied calmly. "Guys, she could've stopped me but she didn't. Just let her go and she won't bother us." She looked towards the dwarf. "Will you?" she asked seriously.

Doc shook her head. Amethyst, Jasper, and the rest of the cats allowed the dwarf access to the door. The reddish dwarf took the chance, but before she left the castle she looked back at Amethyst.

"The ogre stole this castle and it's servants a long time ago. When they wouldn't obey her wishes, Holly turned them all into birds. You'll find the birds in cages in the tower. Use the wand and they'll be human again."

And without another word, Doc turned and left.

Amethyst immediately went up to the tower and found dozens of birds in cages.

"Uh... from birds... to humans?" Amethyst said waving the wand. In a moment, the wand sparkled and the birds turned into humans. Amethyst clapped her paws together. "Attention! I need a feast fit for a king!"

The humans, who more than thankful for Amethyst's help in freeing them from their curse, went straight to work. And Amethyst went to work as well...

* * *

As Greg, Rose, and King Quartz road closer to their destination, the fake count's nerves grew steadily worse. Only Rose noticed and quickly calmed him by holding his hand.

"Driver," said the king, "Are we there yet?"

"Father, there is no need to rush," Rose said.

A footman spoke from outside the carriage, "You're majesty, the castle is ahead."

King Quartz stuck his head out the window in excitement, "My goodness what a grand palace. Is that really yours, count?"

Greg anxiously looked out the opening and what he saw made his jaw drop. Where the ogress's spooky castle once was stood was a splendid castle by the quartz mountains. Just then, Amethyst came down from the castle riding on Jasper's back.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." The large orange cat grumbled.

"I swear it's just this once." Amethyst said. "and later, you can join us at the banquet."

Once they got to the carriage, the Lavender cat jumped inside much to the humans' surprise.

"You're majesty, the castle awaits," Amethyst said bowing before the king.

When the castle King Quartz and his daughter Rose were very impressed. The castle was far better than any of them had ever seen.

Greg was in shock. At some point, he stole Amethyst away with him and asked.

"...How?"

Amethyst held the wand in her hand. "I got some help from Holly and my sisters."

"Your sisters?" Greg repeated in a questioning voice.

"Dude it's amazing. I have sisters. Lots of them, they're hanging out in the gardens. Look." She dragged Greg to a window and the young man quickly spotted them. The clowder of purple, orange, and red cats were scattered all over the grass and bushes; sunbathing, playing, or cleaning themselves by a stream of mountain water.

"Oh my gosh..." Greg said in amazement, "Where did they all come from?"

"I don't know and neither do they. They were all taken by Holly and her dwarves."

"Holly... Blue?"

The lavender cat sighed. This was gonna take a while.

* * *

The banquet left everyone in the best of moods, especially the king. "Count Universe, you have been truly a most gracious host."

"Thank you, your majesty," Greg replied.

Amethyst raised her goblet, "A toast to my master, to Count Universe." She said.

"Here here, to Count Universe." Everyone cheered.

"Here here..." Jasper muttered after between bites of her drumstick.

"And a toast to my guest," Greg said, "... especially princess Rose." He added bashfully.

Rose Quartz blushed. Amethyst and King Quartz smiled knowingly at each other.

* * *

A day later it was announced throughout the kingdom that a royal wedding was to take place between the Count Gregory Universe and the Princess Rose Quartz. The very next day, they held the wedding in King Quartz's castle. Everyone at the wedding could see that the bride and bridegroom we're very happy. The ceremony started and Rose Quartz, in her wedding dress, walked down the aisle to meet with Greg.

After the ceremony, they held a feast in the royal banquet hall. Just then, a man in dusty clothes came rushing into the hall and stood before Greg and the royals.

"Greg DeMayo!" said the young man.

When Greg looked at the dusty man, he ceased to breath. It was Andy.

"I have been looking for you for days. You had me worried sick."

King Quartz frowned. "Guards, seize this madman!" he ordered.

The guards grabbed Andy.

"Wait," Greg cried out in protest. "he's not a madman, he's just a little miffed." He helped Andy. "How did you find me?"

"When I went looking for you I found this proclamation." Andy held up a poster with Rose and Greg's faces on it announcing the wedding. "I recognized you immediately and I wasn't gonna let anything stop me."

Amethyst jumped in between the two men. "Dudes, let's just calm down an-"

Andy screamed. "Amethyst! Is that you!?" he cried out in shock.

The king stepped in. "You all know each other...?" he questioned. He pointed towards Andy. "You, how do you know the count?"

"Count? What count?" Andy asked.

"Him, Count Gregory Universe." The king clarified.

"Greg-or Una-what? This lug is-"

The lavender cat cut him off. "Hey, I got a great idea, let's talk about this cake. Mmmm... tasty."

"No Amethyst," Greg said firmly. "It's time."

"Greg," Rose said gently as she approached her husband.

"I have to do this." Greg then faced King Quartz. "You're majesty... and everyone else. I never was a Count, I am... a miller's son."

The king and the other guests gasped.

"Th-this is an outrage!" King Quartz shouted. "You deceived me and my daughter. Do you know the penalty for such a crime!?"

The princess stepped forward bravely. "Do you know how much I don't care!?" she stated. The king looked at his daughter with his mouth ajar. "Father," Rose continued calmly. "Greg told me the truth long ago and even if he didn't, it wouldn't have mattered. I love Greg for who he is; a kind, honest, and funny man."

Greg stepped in. "And I love Rose, not because she's a princess, but because she's a wonderful person."

Everyone was moved by their words, even the king smiled.

"Your majesty," said Amethyst who took her hat off and held it in her paws. "It's true that Greg isn't royal but thanks to me and him the kingdom is safe from the ogress Holly Blue and your daughter has found love. In the end, everything worked out... so what do you say, King Quartz?"

The king's smiled went away, Greg and Rose held each other close, and Amethyst's hair nearly stood up in fear.

"What do I say?" the king said. "I'll tell you... I say," King Quartz walked up to Greg and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "Welcome to the family, son." He said smiling.

"Wh-why thank you, d-dad," Greg replied.

Everyone either sighed in relief and cheered with joy. Everyone that is, except for Andy. He lowered his head, feeling ashamed and was about to leave when everyone cheered. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Where do think you're going?" Greg asked smiling softly.

"Greg," Andy said shamefully. "I-I'm so sorry, I nearly ruined everything."

"You haven't ruined anything. And I'm glad you're here." Greg said putting both hands on Andy's shoulders.

"I wouldn' blame you if you weren't."

"C'mon, we're just about to cut the cake and I wouldn't want you to miss out."

Rose joined in the conversation. "Oh yes please, we would be delighted if you joined us." She said cheerfully.

Andy smiled and nodded. "So, uh, Amethyst can talk?" he whispered.

Amethyst rubbed Andy's leg to get his attention. "You got some catching up to do dude, but first, cake!"

Time went by and things couldn't be better. Greg gave Andy three sacks of gold and plenty of land for his milling business. The dwarves were never seen again though some have claimed that they saw them working at another kingdom; as miners. Greg and Rose became king and queen after King Quartz retired, they ruled the kingdoms fairly and were happier still when their son was born. A lot Amethyst's and Jasper's sisters found good, permanent homes while a handful stayed at the Quartz Castle. And what of our favorite lavender-colored cat? Well, she and Jasper lived in the kingdom of Dymond with Greg and Rose in comfort as royal confidants and consul members. The story of Amethyst's adventure spread throughout the lands and she became the famous legend known as; Amethyst, the puss in boots.

Needless to say but will be said anyway, they all lived... _Happily Ever After_


End file.
